


No One Else

by theLazarus



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Cumshots, Established Relationship, Flirting, Grinding, M/M, Sam's POV, Sanny, danny wagner - Freeform, handjobs, in sanny we stan, lowkey fluff, sam kiszka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theLazarus/pseuds/theLazarus
Summary: Sam thinks Danny is the most beautiful creature on earth; Danny thinks Sam is the most beautiful creature on earth. Flirting is always fun but things tend to get even hotter when it's just the two of them.
Relationships: Sam Kiszka & Danny Wagner, Sam Kiszka/Danny Wagner
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	No One Else

**Author's Note:**

> Quite frankly, I love this fic. It started as flirty, platonic fluff but as I continued to write, it morphed into so much more. I just think they're brilliant.

Summers in Michigan were hot, especially in comparison to the winters–even 80 degrees was absolutely sweltering when you only experienced heat a few months of the year–and while Sam was embracing the sun, unencumbered by any clouds, Danny was repeatedly wiping sweat away from his brow and had even found a large leaf to fan himself with.

"We're almost there," Sam assured him, leading the way on the final stretch of trail through a green field. At least, he knew anyway, that the sweltering hike would pay off when they both got to dunk themselves in the lake.

"I know, I remember this part," Danny replied, matching his pace to Sam's again, the two of them side by side. "How do you not have a drop of sweat on you? It's sweltering."

"We had tree cover for most of the hike," Sam replied with a snort. He found Danny's suffering funny, really–he also couldn't deny that seeing him all sweaty was hot, no pun intended. Like when he drummed too, and sweat would fly away from his body and onto the drums; occasionally a bead or two would even fling onto Sam if he was close enough onstage.

"Should have brought the beers in a cooler," Danny mused, yanking the hair tie out from his thick, dark tresses and gathering all of his hair as he walked, putting it all up in one big messy bun instead of just half-away from his face.

"They'll be fine," Sam replied, eyeing Danny as he fixed his hair, his eyes moving down his profile and landing on his neck. Even through his natural and also heightened tan, Sam could see that his skin was flushed from the heat. "You put on sunscreen?"

The corner of Danny's mouth raised for a second in what could have been a smirk. "Forgot."

"Daniel! We talked about this. Sunscreen is very important." Sam reached over and laid his hand over the back of Danny's neck–he wasn't being dramatic, he really was heated up. "We wouldn't want you to ruin that beautiful skin of yours."

"I'll put some on when we get there," Danny assured him, wrapping his arm around Sam's waist, both of them tangled together until they reached the lake.

It was a secluded spot on the eastern edge of the lake, and a spot the Kiszka-Wagner clan had scoped out long ago. It had become their own and that was solidified as the years went on, with no one else ever seeming to inhabit the space–their messy sand castles, discarded roaches and initials carved into the knocked-over wooden post remained unscathed.

Under the shade of trees again, Danny let his backpack descend to the sand and then tore off his shirt, tossing it over a nearby overturned tree. Sam watched from his peripheral as he bent over to get into his own backpack, taking out two cans of beer, tossing one to Danny, who caught it in one hand.

"The water's low," Danny remarked, tapping on top of the can a few times before popping the tab. He backed away from the burst of foam that leaked over the side, quickly planting his mouth to the aluminum and licking it up.

"Yeah, it hasn't raised all fuckin' summer," Sam replied, grinning to himself as he watched Danny messily try to contain the beer. He set his own can down on the tree next to Danny's shirt, then unzipped the smaller compartment of his bag to retrieve the bottle of sunscreen he'd dutifully brought.

Mind empty of all hesitation or social norms–norms were nonexistent if no one else was around–Sam clasped the sunscreen bottle in hand and stood behind Danny, squeezing a glob into his palm.

Danny lurched forward an inch with a hiss. "Why is that so cold?"

"You don't like it? You were just bitching about being hot," Sam replied with yet another smirk, smearing the sunscreen down the center of Danny's back. His skin was so warm beyond the sunscreen, and so smooth. Sam remembered being taken aback by how smooth and silky Danny's skin was the first time they'd touched beyond just a brush of the hand–when they'd actually had skin-on-skin contact. Sam had always been the king of skincare–when he'd asked Danny what he used, he'd simply shrugged.

But Sam had seen the inside of Danny's shower countless times–and traveled with him countless times, too–and he knew that it wasn't completely effortless. The man used Dove. And not the green or blue gel kind, but the white, frothy kind that left his body smooth and soft, an interesting contradiction to how hard the kid could drum, how hard he could look to someone who didn't know him.

Raven-haired, dark-eyed, tall and built–different from the slightly scrawny, brace-faced kid Sam had grown up with. Then again, Sam had to remember that he was also once a scrawny, brace-faced kid. Well, still scrawny, perhaps. But he liked that. And he liked standing next to Danny, or being held by him, because their bodies were so different, and the way Danny held him was different than anyone else–like he never wanted to let Sam go. Like they were eternal, unable to ever be broken, but like Danny didn't ever want to even take a chance on that.

Sam smoothed his hands down to the small of Danny's back, rubbing the sunscreen into the curved dip, bringing them back up to the sides of his waist. "You want me to do your front?"

Danny snorted and turned around, snatching the bottle from Sam. "You wish."

"You think you're hot stuff, don't you Daniel?" Sam teased, but he watched Danny slather his chest in sunscreen anyway, feeling somewhat unable to look away.

"Not as hot as you," Danny replied with a wink and then a laugh, tilting his head back and flashing his teeth, amused at himself.

Sam was amused too. He was always amused by Danny getting a kick out of himself–that was usually funnier than whatever he actually said–and he felt himself getting flushed despite being in the shade. Danny's skin was all tan and shiny and strands of his dark hair had loosened from the messy bun; he caught Sam looking and met his eyes.

_If he winks again,_ Sam thought. _I'll lose it._

But Danny didn't. He smiled a little, seeming to go back to his slightly bashful, humbled self, and kicked his sneakers off. "Coming in?" he asked, starting to walk toward the lake, keeping his eyes on Sam.

Sam followed, once again matching Danny's pace, both of them hitting the water at the same time.

The sun was reflecting off the rippling pool of teal, sparkles of white-gold shimmering with each tiny lap of a wave. Sam shivered when his thighs made contact with the water, the impending depth colder than the meager shallows, but Danny was paying no mind, expertly moving forward without flinching. Soon enough they were both up to their waists in it and Sam was shivering again.

"It's not even cold," Danny said with a laugh, dunking himself down to his neck in the lake. "Such a baby."

"Says the guy who can't handle a little sun," Sam retorted. It was a shame, too–whatever hard-on he'd been working up toward while ogling Danny had been obliterated upon entering the chilled water.

"C'mere," Danny growled, grin widening across his face, and lunged for Sam, who tried to evade but Danny locked onto his arm.

For Sam it seemed the world stopped for a moment. He couldn't hear the wind through the trees or the birds, not even either one of them breathing. He was stuck with Danny's hand wrapped around his bicep, staring at one another with Danny's intense, dark eyes looking back at his own.

Danny flashed him another little grin, the corner of his mouth just lifting enough, and effortlessly dunked Sam under the water.

Sam came up sputtering, only having been under for a mere moment, but the cold radiated through his bones. "You're a dick, Daniel," he spat, rubbing his eyes, still slightly choking on the water.

"Now your body's acclimated," Danny replied simply, and if Sam could've seen his face then he was sure he would have been even more pissed off by the nonchalance. But before Sam could continue to fume in his wrath, he felt Danny's sturdy arms wrapped around him.

Sam almost wiggled away, but he lowered his arms, resting his hands on Danny's forearms. "If we ever run into a volcano, I'm throwing you in."

Danny smiled. "You wouldn't."

Sam grimaced a little, wanting to prove him wrong but knowing he never would. "No, I wouldn't." He smirked and removed his right hand from Danny's forearm, reaching up to twist his nipple–hard. "I wouldn't even be able to lift you."

Danny yelped and shoved Sam away. "Fuck! Jesus, Sam."

Sam had wanted to hurt him a little, but he saw the blatant pain in Danny's face, and not just physical–he looked like he was actually upset, emotionally hurt.

Sam glanced around himself, his eyes landing on a small white feather floating nearby. He plucked it out of the water and waded over to Danny, holding it out to him. "Here."

Danny sucked in his cheeks for a second and then sighed, extending his arm to meet Sam's, their fingertips touching as he took the feather from him.

Sam smiled to himself, biting the inside of his lip, as he watched Danny look down at it and run his fingertip over it, little beads of water flinging off and disappearing into the surface of the lake. He drew his eyes down to that surface until he felt Danny gently tucking the feather behind his ear through his wet hair.

"It was for you," Sam protested softly, although he knew with Danny giving the gift back to him, he'd been forgiven that easily.

"You're so pretty, Sam," Danny replied in an even softer tone, bringing his own eyes down. "You should have it."

Sam scoffed a little, splashing Danny with a flick of his wrist. "You're the one who wears feathers. And Josh," he said, actually looking around for another feather, met with none. "But you look better with them."

Danny looked up, smiling coyly with his cheeks flushed, and splashed Sam. "Want me to carry you to the sandbar?"

"Not like last time," Sam warned, one finger pointed at him. "Not like I'm your bride."

Danny rolled his eyes, chuckling. "Okay, Mr. Sensitive." He turned around and reached back for Sam's arms, hooking them around his chest. "Hop on."

With a quiet grunt, Sam finished the job by securing his hold around Danny's chest, letting his arms rest on his strong shoulders, and jumped up a couple inches in the water, hoisting himself around Danny's waist. Those big, slightly rough hands reached back to further secure Sam's legs around him, fingertips gliding through fine leg hair, then he placed them over Sam's forearms–a series of adjustments that made Sam feel like he was being pampered in some strange way.

Danny hooked his arms back under Sam's thighs as he moved forward in the water, slowed down with the extra weight by not by much, and Sam was loving the ride. It wasn't as though he and Danny couldn't be totally themselves with the other half of their clan around, but it was always different when it was just the two of them. Their knowing glances and lingering looks, teasing pouts and semi-sincere winks went uninterrupted by outsider's remarks–when it was just Danny and Sam, it was _just_ Danny and Sam, like the rest of the world ceased to exist.

A sort of sudden change from the cold softie he'd experienced minute earlier, Sam could feel himself hardening against Danny's firm backside. He froze for a second, embarrassed, and in an attempt to distract the both of them, declared, "You're so strong."

Danny snorted, shuffling Sam on top of him as he chuckled. "You weigh like nothing, Sam. Especially in water."

The water reached Danny's chin then and Sam made a point to be especially still as to not make Danny sink even lower, all the while concerned with how densely and obviously his hard-on was pressing into him. But Danny didn't say anything and in a matter of seconds they were at the sandbar, the water suddenly back down to their hips.

"We made it," Danny announced, giving Sam's thigh a squeeze.

Sam dropped away from Danny's backside and flopped into the water, clear splashes bouncing around him. He kept his eyes locked on Danny as he flounced back, heels digging into the sand, limbs flailing about, observing him.

Danny was looking out, head turned to the side, hand straight over his brow to shield his eyes. Sam cocked his head to the side as he studied him, as if he hadn't studied him a thousand times before, and how his skin truly was glistening in the sun, slick with lake water and sunscreen. That toned, tan skin taut over all of those muscles–part genetic, part due to Danny being such a beast on the drums–that Sam sometimes ached to touch.

Danny's hair had become even messier in its bun, threatening to become completely loose, and Sam crouched forward and reached up, pressing himself against his side and carefully freeing his hair down over his shoulders, Sam stealing the hair tie for his own wrist. Danny turned his head but before those parted lips could speak words, Sam stood up and dove his fingers through his hair, right at his temples, and pressed their mouths together.

To Sam's surprise, Danny melted into him right away. He pressed one hand on Sam's lower back and the other went to his cheek, and Sam leaned into the touch, that simple kiss becoming a back and forth of gentle yet deep kisses, their mouths beginning to synchronize and his tongue slipping just past Danny's bottom lip.

Danny broke away first, his hand sliding from Sam's cheek to his shoulder. "What was that for?"

"For no reason," Sam replied. He was trying to seem nonchalant–always the easy-going, go-with-the-flow Sam–but his heart was racing, pounding so hard he though if Danny were to press his palm over it, he'd be able to feel it. "I just felt like it."

"Because no one else is around?" Danny pressed with a little smirk.

Sam's heart was beating even faster. "Why, does that bother you?" he asked, toying with a strand of Danny's hair in his wet hand. "That I do it when no one else is around?"

"No–I like when it's just us," Danny assured him, the hand on Sam's lower back inching a little lower and pressing harder, pushing Sam into him. "We don't have to do anything you don't wanna do."

Sam rolled his eyes but smiled, gripping Danny's biceps. "What do _you_ want to do, Daniel?"

"Right now I'd like to work on those beers," Danny answered and turned around, instigating Sam hopping on his back again, which the latter did without hesitation.

Sam reveled in the ride all the way back to shore, no longer caring too much if Danny could feel his hard-on once again pressed into his back. Danny carefully lowered Sam to the ground and grabbed the open beer he'd left, taking a sip, the column of this throat tilted back; Sam watched for a moment before retrieving his own beer, downing most of it, then he padded his way back to the shore and sank himself down onto the sand, letting his feet dig into it.

He really loved when it was just him and Danny. It wasn't often Sam's mind was quiet–even if someone else, like Josh, usually–were stealing the show, his mind was going, that stoner visage sometimes merely a subconscious facade. Of course, everyone who knew Sam knew how intelligent and intellectual he was, but Danny was the only one who got him. Danny understood Sam far beyond the encyclopedia level, beyond any formulaic version of himself–Danny knew Sam in esoteric terms. He knew Sam's words even before they were spoken–Danny had been able to climb into the most intimate facets of him, more intimate than anyone else had been able to go.

It didn't take long before Danny joined him, sitting down next to Sam with their thighs touching. Danny handed him another beer; Sam finished his first, tossing the empty can behind himself, and opened the new one.

Sam took a sip, set the can back down into the sand on his left side and took the hair tie he'd taken from Danny and put his own hair up, a tangled mess of wet locks. He had nearly forgotten about the feather in his hair until his fingers brushed over it, and he plucked it out and turned to Danny, slipping it in his hair, tucking a thick strand of hair behind his ear as he did so.

"You look better with it," Sam said, and he felt his heart start to race again when Danny smiled at him.

"Whatever you say," Danny replied, turning back to the water.

One of Danny's few flaws–being unable to accept compliments and being forever unaware or unaccepting of how beautiful he was.

Sam half-turned, getting on one knee, and turned Danny's face to his by his jaw. "Danny–you're just as pretty as I am," he said. "Maybe even more, because you're beyond 'pretty.'" When Danny turned to him too, Sam let his jaw go and clasped their hands together. "You're fucking beautiful."

Danny laughed, squeezing Sam's hand. "When no one's around, right?"

Sam let go, giving Danny a shove. "How dare you! You know that's not true."

Danny chuckled, grabbing Sam's hand again. "I'm kidding."

"Good," Sam replied, getting on both knees and draping himself over Danny, arms wrapped around his shoulders. Sometimes he wondered if he ever annoyed Danny with how often he liked to be on top of him, all over him like a lemur, just constantly touching. Then again, Danny reciprocated often, just in subtler ways–a hand on Sam's shoulder; a light stroke down his back; a purposeful friction when they crossed their legs too closely together.

For the most part, Sam had given up discretion and it went out the window entirely when no one else was around. Danny was strong and dense and Sam liked feeling that weight any chance he got, even if it meant both of them getting coated in sand.

Danny clasped Sam's face then, gently urging him back so he could lean in and kiss him. Sam sighed and let his fingers rake through Danny's hair, pulling a little at the root as he dragged them down, his hands landing on Danny's shoulder blades.

Sam moved between Danny's legs so his knees were on either side of him. He moved forward so Danny had to lean back, but Sam didn't want Danny's hair, of all things, getting ruined with sand, so he paused and held him up by the back of his neck, his other hand going to Danny's hip, Sam's fingers tugging at the waistband of his swim trunks.

He smiled against Danny's mouth when the latter moaned quietly, Sam's fingers slipping past the waistband and onto his pelvis; Sam ran his fingertips over Danny's pubic hair and traced one broad line over the inside of his thigh, then ran his fingers over his growing hard-on. Sam was actually feeling a little impressed with himself–it normally took Danny a little more than some simple kissing to get half-hard, yet there he was, stiffening steadily in Sam's hand.

"Want me to?" Sam asked, coercing Danny's left leg down onto the sand so he could straddle it, his own erection as hard as ever, and he ground himself back and forth on Danny's thigh. "Want me to make you cum?"

That made Danny blush, which made Sam grin.

"If you want," Danny replied quietly.

Sam huffed and pressed his mouth to Danny's neck, giving him a careful bite before huskily asking into his ear, "What do _you_ want?"

Danny sounded a slight whimper and pulled Sam's face to his, pressing their mouths together in a fevered kiss. Sam took that as the green light–Danny was, of course, the quiet one–and kissed back harder, taking more control with his own tongue, and started to stroke him underneath his shorts.

Sam whimpered from low in his throat too when Danny reciprocated, freeing Sam's mouth and looking down as his hand slipped past Sam's waistband, grabbing hold of that hard-on he'd been sporting for the better part of an hour.

"You and these short-shorts," Danny murmured, his other hand sliding up Sam's left leg, his fingers lightly pressing into Sam's inner thigh.

Sam laughed and stroked Danny harder, his cock growing steadily, its warmth and fullness matching his own. "You like 'em?"

Danny hummed and kissed Sam's jaw. "I'd be lying if I said no."

"So why do you think I wear them?" Sam replied, lowering himself to nip at Danny's throat.

"Oh please," Danny said with a chuckle. "You wear them all for yourself."

"Maybe," Sam agreed, smirking when he felt Danny's precum slick through his fingers. "But I get such a kick out of you staring at me when I do."

Danny gasped in mock-offense and yanked Sam's shorts down to the middle of his thighs, quickly returning his hand to stroke him with what Sam took as even more determination. "You, Sam Kiszka, are a tease."

Sam didn't feel capable of responding verbally at that point–he scooched forward on Danny's thigh, leaving just enough room for Danny to keep stroking him, the head of Sam's cock pressed against his abdomen as Sam's hand kept working Danny beneath himself. He rested his face in the crook of Danny's neck, taking in that scent of Dove body wash already overpowered by the smell of the lake and sunscreen, whimpering quietly beneath his ear.

Suddenly Sam felt Danny's hand gripping his ass and there was a low rumble from his throat, and the precum on Sam's fingers was overtaken by actual cum–a lot of it–all warm and sticky. Sam gave Danny a few more gentle, easy strokes to help him come down, shuddering a little underneath Sam's slight form, before sliding his hand back out into the air and wrapping it around himself, replacing Danny's hand with his own.

"Kiss me," Sam demanded and Danny's left hand remained on his ass while the right, newly freed, moved to the side of Sam's neck, cradling him as they resumed their slow, deep kisses, their tongues meeting, Sam's bottom lip landing flush with Danny's.

Sam firmed his grasp around himself, Danny's cum still a little warm as he slicked it around his own cock under his hand; he whimpered again as Danny's teeth pulled carefully on his bottom lip, then tilted his head down so Danny got a mouthful of his hair, Sam moaning and gathering enough sense to rest his face in the crook of his neck again.

He humped Danny's leg a little harder, completely by instinct, feeling like the control he had over his body was almost entirely gone. Sam knew he was prone to being a tease, but he felt like sometimes that was the only way for him to compensate or match Danny's god-given allure. Danny wasn't a tease–he was effortless. All it took was Danny looking into Sam's eyes for a brief moment and Sam felt himself get weak at the knees, that stoner visage wavering into puppy love, that puppy love swiftly turning into complete love and adoration.

He loved, more than anything, that he knew it was always reciprocated. Sam wouldn't be a tease if he didn't know Danny was going to satiate him every time.

Sam nuzzled his face against Danny's collar, pumping himself harder, feeling that edge getting closer and closer; Danny squeezed his ass gently and lowered his left arm, hooking it around Sam's back, holding him close.

"Mmf–Danny—" Sam muttered as his own cum mingled with Danny's over his cock, through his fingers and onto Danny's abdomen. He meant to not make even more of a mess on him, but in the midst of his orgasm, he let go of himself and ended up pressing his hand against Danny's chest as he lifted himself up a little to kiss him.

Danny didn't seem to mind, actually tightening his hold around Sam's back, pressing them entirely together, kissing him back with the same deep, hot need. Then Sam felt himself being slowly and unsteadily lifted up–Danny was holding him around his waist, propping him up with a grunt, and Sam wrapped his legs around him so he could actually stand up.

"Seriously, how do you do that?" Sam asked, fully aware of the goofy, love-laden grin that was on his face.

Danny staggered a little with Sam wrapped around him but he adjusted his arms to hoist Sam up further, his ass resting on his forearms, and started to walk into the water. "Years of carrying my own drums and equipment," he answered simply. "And how many times have I carried you?"

Sam smiled and threaded his fingers through Danny's hair. "Someday I'll carry _you_."

Danny smiled back. "You don't have to. I like carrying you, Sam." He stopped when the water had reached his knees and adjusted Sam in his arms again. "You want me to toss you?"

"Absolutely not," Sam replied, giggling. "Not until I can toss you, too!"

"So I'll be waiting a long time," Danny said, easing Sam down into the water.

Sam pulled his shorts down the rest of the way and sank down into the water, resting on his knees. "No point in these anymore," he declared, bunching up the shorts and dragging them over himself, trying to get the lingering, semi-dried cum off himself. Somewhat satisfied with the results, he twisted around and tossed the wet bundle onto shore.

Danny sank down too. "It's been a while since we went skinny dipping."

"We should have done it to begin with," Sam replied. "Could've saved all this mess."

"Next time; when no one else is around," Danny said with a wink.

"Next time? Take these off!" Sam commanded, reaching for Danny's shorts himself.

Danny laughed and obliged to that command before Sam could yank them down himself. "Alright, jeez–you're very demanding today," he noted, flopping backwards for a moment to shimmy them down, then balling them up and whipping them onto shore near Sam's.

"The less we wear, the better," Sam said, feeling completely elated, still on a high from his orgasm and the near-effortless coercion it took to get Danny naked. "Especially you, Danny."

Danny chuckled. "Whatever you say, Sam."

Sam sidled up to him and adjusted the feather behind Danny's ear, somehow still there. "Will you carry me to the sandbar again?"

"What do I get out of it?" Danny asked, although he was already preparing to get Sam into his arms.

Sam smiled and wrapped his arms around Danny's neck. "Anything you want."


End file.
